His Mockingbird
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: "Instead of seeing her, why don't you find a bird? A bird that drives your passion and dedication for Japanese dance? A melodic mockingbird, perhaps?" "But mother, you don't understand. She IS my mockingbird." RIMAHIKO


To celebrate my end of exam week, I decided to write a quick one-shot about Nagi's relationship with Rima.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>Nagihiko kneeled on the hard timber floor, listening to her usually assertive mother scold him for something he would usually regret.<p>

But not in these particular circumstances.

"Nagihiko, the art of Japanese dance involves dedication and concentration. I never expected this sort of behaviour from you. I thought you were serious about it… until you _skipped_ your practice today." Most people would find such reasons ridiculous to even waste a breath upon, but the Fujisaki family was strict, and they took dance seriously.

Including Nagihiko.

But seeing her sleeping along the grassy hill was too tempting to pass on.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_The light wind blew through Nagihiko's dark indigo hair, letting it fly behind his head like a chiffon curtain. He sighed at the relieving feeling. He slowly walked along the footpath towards his home, knowing he had to attend his dance practice. He tucked his chilled hands in the pockets of his beige coat, protecting then from the invisible waves of light frost. _

_He continued to walk, until he saw a flash of gold along the hill. Nagihiko squinted his eyes, and saw that it was Rima lying down in the prickly grass. Curiosity got the better of him, and he jogged down the hill to the petite blonde. As he neared closer, he saw that she was sleeping. Her thick eyelashes were still, and she was holding her hands towards her stomach. _

_"Why would she sleep here? She'll catch a cold…" Nagihiko muttered under his breath, and he crouched beside her breathing body. _

_A strand of golden hair was disarrayed from the rest, so he used his fore finger to lightly brush it off her round face. Nagihiko gasped slightly when Rima flinched from the contact, but she didn't open her eyes._

_"I thought she was already cute, but seeing her like this… she's like a porcelain doll." _

_Even though she was fast asleep, Nagihiko felt that she looked even more graceful than usual. _

_Even though she wasn't intentionally moving, Nagihiko felt that she could charm anyone into doing anything unconsciously._

_And even though she didn't speak, Nagihiko felt that she could inspire with her sheer beauty._

_Like a mockingbird's song._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>"Nagihiko, I'm guessing you went to see that girl again?" His mother tiredly questioned him. Nagihiko bowed his head.<p>

"Yes, Mother. I apologise." He replied with a respectful tone. She sighed quietly, and she lifted her chin in not an arrogant, but a confident way.

"Well, instead of seeing her, why don't you find a bird? A bird that drives your passion and dedication for Japanese dance? A melodic mockingbird, perhaps?" Nagihiko thought about his mother's words.

Before he met Rima, he simply enjoyed Japanese dance to improve, to follow his passion, but it lacked a motive.

Now that he met her, that was barely the case. He knew the answer, and he knew his motive.

"But mother, you don't understand. She is the one that I dance for. She is the one I think of _when_ I dance. She is… my flower, my canvas, my wind. Mother, she _is _my true mockingbird."

She stared at her teenage son in shock. Not once had he ever spoken about someone that fondly, not even Amu. His amber eyes flared with determination, they seemed more passionate than ever.

"I see." She simply stated with a passive tone. "You may leave now. But I am expecting your passion to show in your dancing tomorrow." Nagihiko looked at her with surprise - he wasn't expecting his mother to pass so quickly.

"Thank you Mother. I shall take my leave." He stood up and left the room in silence.

His mother felt a presence behind her as she remained in her sitting position.

"Is it alright to stir the young master like this?" Baa-san worried. She smiled slightly.

"Yes, it seems that he has truly found his desire, his motive, his mockingbird."

* * *

><p>Nagihiko walked back to where Rima was sleeping, and to his surprise she had woken up from her slumber.<p>

"Hello, Rima-chan." He said as he approached her. He watched in amusement as she slightly flinched with fright.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled with a hint of annoyance. He took the chance to sit in the grass beside her.

"I was just walking by." He looked at what she had in her hand - a waxy camellia. She stared at it adoringly, as if it had impacted her world positively at a large scale. Her thin fingers trailed along the pristine white petals of the flower as she twisted it in her hand.

Nagihiko was about to ask her about it, until she looked up and gasped at a sight before her. Unaware of the situation, he followed the direction of her eyes to see a small brown object on the ground. Both immediately stood up and ran down the hill to the object.

As he got closer, Nagihiko noticed that it wasn't an object, it was a bird. It was lying on its wing, and the other wing was slightly upright and disjointed. It was screeching in pain. Rima's small hands slid under the poor creature and she picked it up gently.

"We have to take it to the vet immediately." She simply observed. "Where is it?"

Nagihiko was overwhelmed by the fact that she was staring up at him with desperation and urgency in her honey eyes. It meant that she indeed _did _care about the animals and plants of the world, even though she used humans as slaves.

He led her up the steep hill to the familiar building near his home.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I've properly bandaged his wing. It will take a few days to heal completely." The aging vet assured the duo. Rima sighed in relief, stroking the tip of the bird's beak lightly.<p>

"I never would have expected you to look like this, Rima-chan." Rima stared at him with her beautiful honey orbs.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you're usually very indifferent. So it kind of surprised me." Rima exhaled, and stopped stroking the bird's beak.

"Idiot. It doesn't mean if I treat humans like my slaves, I will to animals too." A small smile was hinting at her small lips. "Or is it because you're the one that annoys me the most?" For sure, Nagihiko _knew _that. Rima raised her hand towards his face, and he squinted, expecting a hard slap.

Instead, he felt a light pressure on his head. An _assuring _pressure.

"Maybe I'll treat you as an animal from now on." Rima patted his head, giggling. Her laugh echoed through his head like wind chimes, and he smiled at her too.

He really liked how she did that, and for sure was he going to dance practice too. His mockingbird drove him to do so.

* * *

><p>Please Rate and Review this one-shot! It's my first one :D<p> 


End file.
